


Concession

by luminescentglow



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ben Solo Deserved Better, Ben Solo Lives, Established Relationship, F/M, Millennium Falcon - Freeform, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, WE COULD HAVE HAD IT ALL, ben brings that solo charm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24952552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminescentglow/pseuds/luminescentglow
Summary: “Remind me again why we decided to fly this piece of junk halfway across the galaxy to the Outer Rim for reconciliation efforts?” Poe grumbled as he grudgingly vacated the pilot’s seat, conceding to the ‘experts’.Both Ben and Rey ignored his comment, pushing past him and scurrying further into the cockpit towards the esteemed pilot’s chair. Their eyes locked as they both grasped a side of the seat. The Force crackled between them. Finn and Poe stood watching, waiting to see which of the pair bested the other in this silent battle of wills.Tumblr prompt from the lovely writingwife-83: Reylo flying the Falcon but they’re both getting kinda bossy and each acting like they know best how to do things.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 12
Kudos: 59





	Concession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Writingwife83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingwife83/gifts).



> This prompt really flew away from me ;) So much so, that I’ve had to upload it to AO3 so I don’t become THAT person on Tumblr who writes a-billion-word post and makes you scroll through it on mobile. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> P.S. I don’t know how to fly a spaceship (shocker, I know), so please excuse any errors…many liberties were taken! LOL.

Rey was startled awake by the resounding shrill of multiple alarms. She immediately bolted upright, upending a ruffled-looking Ben Solo, whose head had been resting on her chest, his large limbs wrapped snugly around her body. As she shifted, lithely hopping out of the bunk, Ben grunted, wincing as he opened his eyes to the flashing of emergency lights, their red colour indicative of some sort of system failure aboard the ship. Rey noted that they were no longer in hyperspace; she could hear the aged Falcon’s sublight engines humming loudly over the clamour. She dressed as quickly as she could, moving faster as she heard shouting emanating from her companions at the helm, their raised, anxious voices carrying down the halls. Beside her, Ben was pulling on his trousers, now thoroughly roused as well. 

Once properly attired, they rushed to the cockpit together, Rey just slightly in the lead. Though they were currently in crisis mode, Rey couldn’t help but be giddy, exhilarated that she and Ben were going to be united in action once more.

“Out!” the dyad yelled simultaneously, glancing at each other with half smirks as they reached their friends. Finn and Poe jumped at their voices, turning around. Both men looked flustered and perhaps a tad rueful. 

“Remind me again why we decided to fly  _ this _ piece of junk halfway across the galaxy to the Outer Rim for reconciliation efforts?” Poe grumbled as he grudgingly vacated the pilot’s seat, conceding to the  _ ‘experts’ _ .

Both Ben and Rey ignored his comment, pushing past him and scurrying further into the cockpit towards the esteemed pilot’s chair. Their eyes locked as they both grasped a side of the seat. The Force crackled between them. Finn and Poe stood watching, waiting to see which of the pair bested the other in this silent battle of wills.

When a minute went by and still neither of the pair had moved, Finn grew impatient. “Could someone PLEASE make a QUICK decision to ensure the SAFETY and SECURITY of our MISSION, not to mention LIVES?!” he unapologetically bellowed.

Rey could pinpoint the exact moment Ben made up his mind to surrender. He looked away, defeated, relinquishing his claim and opting for the safer bet. She knew he’d rather face the current circumstances as co-pilot than face Rey’s wrath later if he tried to usurp her.

As Ben stormed moodily to the co-pilot seat, Finn made a beeline for Poe who was standing next to the cockpit entrance.

“What have you two done?” Rose asked accusingly as she came up behind the bungling men to assess the situation, C-3PO trailing behind her. However, before either of them could answer, Rey piped up.

“They’ve managed to land us in the Maelstrom Nebula!” she shouted, aghast, spiritedly pointing ahead.

At this, they all peered out the transparisteel viewport at the huge, green, nebulous cloud they appeared to be trapped in. 

“It’s a region of charged space dust,” began Ben, “Its raw energy is capable of modifying our navigational coordinates by altering the navigational computers. If we can’t get our navigational processing machines back online and fully operational, we’ll be stranded here,” he concluded darkly.

“Great,” said Rose, enthusiastically sarcastic and yet still managing to sound quite chipper given the situation.

“I deduce that we have a 46.78 percent chance of successfully overcoming our current plight,” began C-3PO -

“Never tell me the odds,” cut in Ben, holding up his index finger in indignation while simultaneously sending a glare in the droid’s general direction.

Just then, the whole ship shook as a barrage of fire burst across their hull from behind.

“OI! WHO’S SHOOTING AT US?!” shouted Rey.

“There have been Sith sympathizers in these areas for centuries,” began Ben conversationally, but he was quickly interrupted by Poe -

“And pirates…” -

“Pirates?!” shouted Finn, bypassing the Sith history lesson entirely. 

“Yeah, ever heard of the Riders of the Maelstrom?” Poe looked strangely enthused at the prospect of being shot down by pirate legends.

Another round of fire struck the durasteel shell; the ship swayed unsteadily.

“Our chances of survival have decreased to 36.45 percent,” interjected C-3PO.

“We should lock in auxiliary power,” Ben said, reaching over to flip the relevant controls on the panel, but Rey Force-pushed his hands away before he could change any settings. He lifted an eyebrow at her in question.

“No, we need to divert auxiliary power to the rear deflector shield,” Rey insisted.

“I’ve got a few maneuvers up my sleeve, Rey - we can lose them! I can then fly us close to the edge of the nebula, where its effects are lessened, and we can make the jump to hyperspace,” Ben pressed.

It was as if the two pilots were alone in a separate universe that belonged solely to them. Their companions watched as though they were observing a tennis match. The pair were obviously communicating through their force-bond – ‘ _you know, just_ _dyad things,’_ as Finn liked to say. Many words were undoubtedly being exchanged, some more heatedly than others, but their friends simply caught the ends of either parties’ retorts. 

“We should make a stand and fight, we can figure out the navigational issues after,” Rey vociferously announced.

“We don’t know how many enemy ships there are, and even if we do successfully defeat the ones currently on our tail, stopping to sort out any systems errors afterwards may give whoever is behind this attack more time to regroup. We should run while we can,” Ben loudly countered.

“Recalculating survival estimate…” C-3PO pronounced ominously. Though he knew over 7 million forms of communication, evidently, he still did not know how to read a room.

“Finn, Poe, Rose,  _ whoever _ , can you kindly take the  _ professor _ into the back and plug him into the navicomp,” Ben growled through gritted teeth, “Tell him to get it back online, and promptly! Instinctive astrogation was never a strength of mine but, if I’m  _ allowed  _ to, I’ll try and get us out of here…” 

As soon as the others left, lights began blinking and smoke started to emit from above the cockpit door frame. Ben quickly stood and punched the faulty panel until it appeared to rectify itself.

“He never did fix that, I see,” Ben muttered to himself, “Always some sort of electrical overload, coolants leaking everywhere…”

Rey chose not to say anything, instead smiling tenderly in response. Ben was certainly Han’s son and it made her happy to see him slowly accepting and embracing his father’s memory. There was a time when he wouldn’t have even boarded the Falcon and now he wanted to pilot it. 

“Ok, let’s do it your way,” Rey softly acquiesced to his earlier suggestions. She stood up and gestured towards the pilot’s seat.

“Really?!” Ben’s face lit up, “Are you sure?” he inquired, his voice so gentle and quiet amidst the chaos of their present predicament.

At her nod, Ben strode across the cockpit eagerly, falling into the pilot’s chair with ease and smiling wide as he began to adjust the settings.

“Let’s see those Solo moves, flyboy,” Rey winked, delighted when the tips of Ben’s ears flushed bright red.

“Threepio, how’s it looking?” Rey questioned over the ship’s intercom.

“He says he can have navigation up and running in two minutes!” Finn replied breathlessly.

Rey looked over at Ben, “You’ve got to lose them and get us as close to the edge of the nebula as possible. As soon as we have coordinates, we’ll switch over to the hyperdrive.” Ben nodded in agreement.

Fire came again, this time hitting the Falcon’s left flank. The ship shuddered, jolting its passengers sideways.

“Come on, baby, don’t let me down!” Ben exclaimed, vigorously patting the frame of the Falcon’s control panel in encouragement, “EVERYBODY HOLD ON,” he yelled.

Rey buckled his seat belt, then sank into her own chair to secure herself, instructing the others to brace themselves.

With a nod from Rey confirming their readiness, Ben steered to the right rather sharply before abruptly pulling the ship up and away from their attackers. When the enemy fell below them, out of range, Ben smiled in victory.

“Easy…”-

However, his relief was short-lived. Another, albeit smaller, ship had managed to follow his lead and was now sending a barrage of projectiles from behind. Ben accelerated forwards with a burst of speed before once again swinging the ship sharply up. He allowed the Falcon to momentarily hover and then let her free fall in a heart-stopping dive.

Ben closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath, allowing himself to follow his intuition, to feel the threads of the Force weaving through him. He righted the ship and accelerated in the direction he instinctively knew would lead them to the border of the Maelstrom.

Rey watched, mesmerized, before sliding her eyes shut and slipping into a meditative state as well. She felt their bond open wide and she channeled all the energy she could into supporting Ben’s quest for the edge of the Nebula.

Though it felt to Rey like an age had passed, it was only mere minutes before she was shaken out of her mediation by Poe’s voice booming over the intercom.

“THE NAVIGATION SYSTEM IS BACK ON!”

A series of controls lit up on the panel indicating that they were indeed fully navigational. Rey looked over at Ben, who grinned at her in return before earnestly declaring, “3, 2, 1…PUNCH IT!”

Together Ben and Rey roughly yanked the hyperdrive controls towards themselves, whooping when they successfully jumped to lightspeed, leaving the Maelstrom behind.

Safely in hyperspace once more, Rey freed herself and rushed to Ben’s seat, launching herself into his waiting arms. He gently rearranged her legs so that she sat sideways in his lap. He lifted his left hand up to cradle the side of her face, leaning forward so that his nose gently brushed hers.

“We make one hell of team,” he whispered, his grin threatening to overwhelm his entire face.

“We do, don’t we,” she agreed, pressing her lips to his sweetly while carding a hand through his long locks.

“Sir…” C-3P0’s voice cut into their tranquil moment, “It seems our circumstances weren’t as dire as I initially presumed…”

“Ya think?!” Ben pronounced boisterously, causing Rey to burst out laughing. If this day had taught her anything, it was that life was never dull when the Millennium Falcon and her friends were involved. 


End file.
